Kuwabara's Struggle
by Surrealfilipina
Summary: Kuwabara, no matter how hard he tries, can't defeat Yusuke. Will his determination to kick Yusuke's ass bring him to victory or to shame? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Just an average day

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho  
  
Kuwabara's Struggle  
  
A YYH Fanfiction  
  
By surrealfilipina  
  
Chapter 1 -Just an average day

Yusuke yawned lazily underneath a tree, starring up at sky. Clouds floated by aimlessly and it started to make him feel sleepy. As he slowly closed his eyes, Kuwabara came marching up to him. "URAMESHI!!!!!!!!!"shouted Kuwabara, who bent down and stared at Yusuke, dead in the face,"I DEMAND A REMATCH!!!THIS TIME I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!!!"  
  
"Damn, Kuwabara! Get a breath mint."commented Yusuke, as he pinched his nose to keep the foul odor from Kuwabara's breath, overwhelm him.  
  
"Shut up, Yusuke! Let's fight already!"demanded Kuwabara.  
  
"Why do you always want to fight me?I kicked your ass like a million times and yet you keeping coming back to get more spankings. What's your problem?!Can't you just take it like a bitch and let it be!!?!"snapped Yusuke with anger in his tone.  
  
"I AM NOT A BITCH! Well maybe I am, but THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"replied Kuwabara with more anger,"LET'S JUST GET IT ON!!!"  
  
"I'M NOT GAY, KUWABARA!!!!"yelled Yusuke as he jump backwards with a sweat drop on his forehead,"ARE YOU A GAYLORD OR SOMETHING?!?!?!"  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN YUSUKE URAMESHI!!LET'S FIGHT!!!"hollered Kuwabara, as he got into fighting position. A sweat drop appeared on Yusuke's forehead and he sighed deeply. "Fine, Kuwabara..."murmured Yusuke, as he too, got into fighting position. Kuwabara ran towards Yusuke, unleashing powerful punches at him, but to his dismay, Yusuke evades each and every one of them. Kuwabara moves quickly to hammer Yusuke to the ground, but Yusuke easily dodges and grabs him by the shirt and slams him onto the ground, his foot pushing against Kuwabara's throat. "Give up yet, Kuwabara?"teased Yusuke with a grin.  
  
"Never!"shouted Kuwabara as he grabbed Yusuke's foot and flung him into the air. Yusuke landed softly on the ground and resumed fighting position. Kuwabara got off the ground and he and Yusuke ran towards each other. Kuwabara threw 2 punches at Yusuke, which he caught in his palms. They both started to push at each other, when out of no where, Yusuke knees Kuwabara in the gut, which left him gasping for air. Kuwabara fell to his knees, grasping his stomach in pain. "HAHAHAHA!"laughed Yusuke hysterically, as he fell to the ground, laughing his ass off,"You were wide open and you didn't even see it! You should of seen the look on your face! You looked like a dumb ass. HAAHAHAHA!" 

"Shut up, Yusuke!"gasped Kuwabara, still grasping onto his stomach.

"Didn't Genkai teach you anything!?"said Yusuke, still laughing,"She said to never let your guard down."  
  
"Ugh...I'll get you back for this!"promised Kuwabara as he stood up, confident that he will.

"Like you could, you pussy!"mocked Yusuke.

Kuwabara just growled and started to walk off. "Just train harder, Kuwabara."shouted Yusuke reassuringly,"You'll get there. Just believe in yourself!" Kuwabara gave Yusuke the middle finger and he was gone as soon as he came. Yusuke just sighed deeply and chuckled softly as he started to walk home.  
  
--  
  
Well that's it for the 1st chapter. I'm sorry if its short, I'll trying to make the next chapter longer. I hope you all liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Ghosts

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho  
  
Kuwabara's Struggle  
  
A YYH Fanfiction  
  
By surrealfilipina  
  
Chapter 2 –Ghosts  
  
Kuwabara was just a few blocks away from his home. Even though he wasn't really badly injured, Yusuke's words pierced him in a way that no punch could ever do.  
  
He sighed deeply and kicked a rock. It rolled across the sidewalk.  
  
"Damn you, Urameshi."cursed Kuwabara, "I don't get you at all. You can just say that kind of shit because you're better than everyone else and no one will ever mess around with you. 'Believe in yourself'? What a bunch of bullshit..."  
  
He started to get the feeling that someone was watching him but he shrugged the feeling off.  
  
"Must be those guys that want to fight me." thought Kuwabara, "Might as well get it over with."  
  
As he turned around, his eyes met with a pair of deep pink ones. He quickly took a step back and noticed that it was girl. She had blue hair in a ponytail with 2 long strands by her face and wore a pink kimono. But it was not just any girl, she was floating in mid air!  
  
His face turned purple as he became overwhelmed with fright.  
  
"G-G-GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Kuwabara, as he ran off in the opposite direction, "I KNEW IT WAS A GHOST!! I KNEW IT WAS A GHOST!!!!!"  
  
It came to his attention that he wasn't moving at all and that it was grabbing onto his collar.  
  
"NOO! LET ME GOO! I DON'T WANT MY BALLS SUCKED OFF!" cried Kuwabara, "OH GOD! WHERE IS HE WHEN YOU NEED HIM?"  
  
"What is up with humans today and ghosts? And who the hell started the rumor that ghosts will suck human boy's balls off? I must say, that's really nasty!" said the girl with light blue hair,"OH WILL YOU STOP RUNNING ALREADY, KUWABARA!?"  
  
Kuwabara stopped and dropped to the floor, bowing millions of times to the girl.  
  
"Please don't take my balls away! It's the only thing that makes me a man!" begged Kuwabara, as he continued to bow numerous times.  
  
A young girl passed by and ran screaming to her mommy.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! That man is crazy!!! He said that a ghost would suck his balls off!" "Shh, sweetie! I'll get the policeman up ahead to take care of him. Now never say balls again okay?" "But mommy! I don't see any balls on him! Aren't balls those bouncy round things? I don't-" "Come along! Not another word out of you! Excuse me, Mr. Police man! There's a young man..."  
  
"Oh dear." said the girl with the light blue hair, "It seems that this is a bad time"  
  
"Oh god! Please not again!!" yelled Kuwabara as he clamped onto his balls with his hands.  
  
"For the love of mercy, stop that! We'll meet again but don't freak out next time okay, Kuwabara? My name's Botan. I'll see you till then."  
  
When Kuwabara looked up, she was gone. He had snot running down his face along with tears but he felt triumphant.  
  
"That's right, ghost! Don't mess with the K-man!"  
  
As he turned around, a policeman with a gun in his hand starred at Kuwabara.  
  
"Put your hands in the air!" commanded the policeman, as he slowly walked towards Kuwabara, "You are under arrest for public disturbance!"  
  
"But, sir-"  
  
"No buts young man! You have until the count of 3. 1...2...."  
  
Kuwabara immediately took off running. As he rounded the corner, he felt a sharp pain in his ass but figured that he had a cramp or he had to take a dump.  
  
He continued to run, not knowing whether or not he was going to make it.  
  
--

Well that ends this chapter! I hoped you all enjoyed it! More reviews would be nice! XD!


End file.
